Eu, pra você! Pra Sempre!
by Triele
Summary: Nada vale a dor de perder Sam! Nada!


Avisos:

Fanfction SPN

Wincest

Linguagem obscena.

Cenas obscenas

Spoiler da 8º Temporada. As palavras são minhas, algumas cenas são deles.

Para Totosay, meu furacãozinho surtado, porque eu nunca mais me senti sozinha!

Essa fic é first time, por que eu gosto! E tem lemon porque ela gosta!

SxD

Sempre, só nós dois!

Dean mal acreditou nas palavras de Sam, jamais poderia ter imaginado que seu irmão se sentia assim a seu respeito, e pior ainda, que Sam não soubesse, não fosse capaz de sentir todo o amor que Dean tinha por ele. Não podia acreditar que Sam julgara por um momento sequer que poderia haver outra pessoa, qualquer pessoa , anjo, mulher, vampiro, que fosse mais importante que ele. Que ele poderia sequer pensar que houvesse outro alguém no mundo que Dean preferiria a ele!

_Sammy, não há nada, nunca houve, nem presente nem passado, nada nem ninguém que seja mais importante para mim do que você! Você tem que acreditar! Eu estou implorando!

Sam já tinha cedido sua cota pra esse mundo, já tinha se sacrificado para parar o apocalipse, já tinha se jogado na cela com Lúcifer, Dean já tinha sofrido a dor de viver sem ele, não estava disposto a ceder mais nada, muito menos a abrir mão de Sam.

O inferno não se comparava em sofrimento ao vê-lo se atirar para a morte e ter que continuar vivendo sem ele. Não era uma escolha que ele pudesse fazer duas vezes.

Nada valia a dor do sacrifício de Sam, nem mesmo fechar o inferno para toda a eternidade.

Simplesmente não podia.

Sam era e sempre foi a coisa mais importante de sua vida e era estranho que essa verdade que sempre permeou sua existência não atingisse Sam todos os minutos do dia por todos os dias. Dean achava as vezes que sufocava Sam com toda a sua proteção e necessidade de tê-lo por perto. Não achava que havia espaço para dúvidas sobre a importância que Sam tinha em sua vida.

_Sam, eu estou te implorando!

Por um momento Sam o olhou confuso como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando até a intensidade das palavras de Dean o atingirem e o trazerem para a realidade e para a certeza de que ele não precisava se sacrificar para ser merecedor do amor e do respeito do irmão.

_Como-como eu paro Dean?

Dean viu na expressão do homem alto a sua frente o garotinho confuso e assustado que ele fora um dia, todo o instinto protetor vindo a tona enquanto ele abria os braços para acolher Sam, que se aninhou entre eles com a confiança de que Dean ia fazer tudo dar certo, como sempre fez.

_Só deixa ir, irmãozinho! Deixa ir!

Sam pareceu ficar bem por um momento, mas logo começou a se contorcer e gritar de dor.

Dean o arrastou como pode para fora da igreja abandonada, lá fora as estrelas pareciam despencar numa chuva brilhante.

Dean dirigiu feito louco, com Sam se contorcendo de dor no banco de passageiros do impala, sem conseguir raciocinar direito ante a grandiosidade do que estava vendo.

Anjos despencando as centenas do céu, por toda parte no firmamento grandes pontos brilhantes caiam em direção à terra.

Seu único pensamento era que precisava alcançar algum lugar seguro. Precisava levar Sam para a segurança do bunker, lá ele tentaria alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, ia fazer com que ele melhorasse, ele ia ficar bem.

_Você vai ficar bem Sammy, eu to aqui, vai ficar tudo bem!

Dean repetia essas palavras tranquilizadoras, estendo a mão de tempo em tempos e tocando Sam, apertando sua mão, afagando seus cabelos.

_Vai ficar tudo bem Sam, eu prometo!

Não se permitiu pensar no que estava acontecendo ou no que iria acontecer com aquelas criaturas caminhando sem rumo sobre a terra. A prioridade era Sam e ele só se permitira pensar naquilo quando Sam estivesse bem e em segurança.

Suas forças estavam todos voltadas para salvar Sam, e isso era tudo o que importava, não podia perdê-lo.

SxD

Sam passou os dois primeiros dias desacordado, delirando de febre e Dean não podia fazer nada além de medicá-lo quando ele parecia sentir dor e banhar seu corpo com panos úmidos para tentar baixar a febre quando os medicamentos falhavam em fazê-lo.

Não dormiu nem comeu nada durante as longas horas de vigília, estava exausto, se mantendo acordado apenas pela força de vontade e doses cavalares de café, mas finalmente Sam dava sinais de melhora, recobrando a consciência, embora não as forças.

Ainda, mas Dean tinha certeza que Sam ia melhor.

Ele tinha que melhorar, porque Dean não saberia o que fazer e nem pra onde ir se ele não melhorasse.

_Vem Sam, levanta pra tomar água, assim.

Dean apoiou os ombros de Sam com um braço enquanto oferecia o copo com água a ele.

SxD

Havia luz em todo lugar, caindo do céu e ele gritava implorando por Castiel, mas ele não vinha e as luzes continuavam a cair, e Sam estava gritando, ele corria mas não conseguia sair do lugar enquanto Sam gritava, ele ouvia os anjos caindo, ouvia Sam gritando e gritando

__Estão caindo Dean...eu estou caindo... Dean, me ajuda, não me deixa cair..._

Dean abriu os olhos assustado, tinha cochilado apoiado na cabeceira da cama de Sam, seu corpo estava todo dolorido, seu lado direito estava formigando, esfregou os olhos espantando as lembranças do pesadelo, depois se concentrou em Sam, ele parecia dormir mais tranquilamente, tocou sua testa verificando a temperatura, sentindo-se aliviado ao contatar que apesar de quente, a febre tinha cedido finalmente .

Dean se levantou com cuidado e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Deixou-se ficar parado recostado contra os azulejos frios, observando seu reflexo no espelho se sentindo confuso.

Depois de vários minutos decidiu que um banho ajudaria a ordenar os pensamentos, despiu-se rápido estremecendo no frio da madrugada, estava só de cuecas quando a porta se abriu e Sam apareceu sob o batente, a expressão assustada suspirando de alívio ao encontrá-lo lá dentro.

Sam se precipitou para dentro do banheiro envolvendo-o num abraço apertado, enfiando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

_Achei que você tinha ido embora! - apertou mais Dean entre os braços.

Dean se surpreendeu com a angústia e a urgência do abraço de Sam.

_Lógico que não Sammy!

Dean o acalmou retribuindo o abraço, esfregando círculos com a palma da mão nas costas largas, sentindo os resquícios do calor febril por baixo da malha da camiseta.

Sam estremeceu no frio do ar da madrugada.

_Tá descalço Sam...não devia ter saído da cama assim, você tá doente, vem...

Envolveu a mão de Sam e o conduziu para o quarto, Sam o seguiu docilmente. Deitou-o na cama e o cobriu, sentando-se na beirada do colchão.

_Não vai embora Dean. – Sam pediu aflito.

_Claro que não! Vou ficar aqui com você! – Dean respondeu afastando os cabelos úmidos da testa suarenta, verificando a temperatura da pele.

Sam segurou sua mão e pediu;

_Deita aqui Dean...deita um pouco aqui comigo...

Se deslocou no colchão se apertando contra a parede, cedendo espaço, Dean ficou confuso com o pedido por um momento, mas mesmo assim, após um segundo de indecisão içou as pernas e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas sentindo o conforto do calor de Sam contra seus membros enregelados.

Ficaram deitados de frente um para o outro, Sam ainda retendo a mão de Dean entre as suas, Dean observando Sam, tentando entender o que se passava em sua mente e o quanto de sua lucidez ele tinha recobrado.

_Tudo bem Sammy?

Dean estendeu a mão livre numa carícia, afastando os cabelos de Sam de sobre os olhos.

_Sam...você tá bem?

Sam se remexeu se ajeitando melhor na cama e apertando a mão de Dean que mantinha presa entre as suas, sorriu de leve.

_Tô sim, eu acho, sim... eu...não sei Dean...

Dean se inclinou e beijou sua testa suada, se esquecendo de tudo, de quem eles eram, quem eles haviam se tornado, se esquecendo que Sam era um homem feito e não seu irmãozinho que o olhava assustado saído diretamente dos anos de infância e das suas terríveis noites de pesadelos.

_Tudo bem Sammy, você vai ficar bem tá? Eu prometo.

Como para reforçar a ilusão Sam repetiu o pedido que tantas vezes permeava o despertar assustado do seu eu infantil.

_Dean...você fica aqui comigo?

_Eu fico Sammy...- Dean o envolveu num abraço protetor _Claro que eu fico!

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, Dean perdido se sentindo impotente e apavorado como se ainda fosse só um garoto lutando contra um mundo assustador, e Sam perdido dentro da sua própria alma atormentada.

_Dean...

_O que?

_ Eu devia ter feito!

Sam sussurrou.

_O que? O teste?

_É!

_Não!

Dean foi veemente na resposta.

_Dean!

_Não Sammy! Eu nunca deixaria...se eu soubesse...eu não podia imaginar que isso fosse custar sua vida. Se eu sequer imaginasse...

_Dean...era a coisa certa a fazer...

_Não! Não era! Certo é isso...- por um momento Dean ficou mudo de surpresa ante a sua própria revelação. – Certo somos nós... aqui... Certo é você comigo!

_Eu queria que você tivesse orgulho de mim...uma vez ao menos...

_Oh Sam...eu me orgulho de você Sam! Eu me orgulho muito! Como você pode não saber disso?

Dean segurou o rosto dele forçando seus olhar, seus olhos estavam injetados e úmidos, Dean sentiu os olhos pinicarem e fez forçar para não deixar as lágrimas correrem também, engoliu em seco respirando fundo.

_Você não precisa provar nada pra mim Sam, porque eu te conheço, eu sei como você é bom e é forte! Você é o cara mais corajoso que eu conheço e eu me orgulho demais de você!

Sam suspirou e Dean viu um pouco de alívio na sua fisionomia.

_Eu sinto muito se eu não te disse isso antes, e não deixei você saber o quanto você é importante pra mim! Eu não posso sem você Sam! Não importa fechar o inferno, deter Crowley, nada disso tem valor se eu não tiver você!

Sam piscou apertando os olhos, as lágrimas acumuladas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

_Só você importa Sam...você entende?

Sam moveu a cabeça suavemente dizendo que sim, ficaram assim deitados tão próximos que as respirações se misturavam, suas testas se tocando, as mãos entrelaçadas e foi natural e certo que Dean apenas escorregasse o rosto suavemente pelo travesseiro e tocasse os lábios de Sam com os seus e que Sam aceitasse o toque entreabrindo os próprios lábios num beijo doce e terno.

_Não posso sem você Sammy!

Dean sussurrou contra sua boca.

_Dean...

Num movimento lento Sam envolveu seu corpo num abraço, rolando o corpo sobre ele, se encaixando contra seu peito lentamente e tocou seus lábios de leve, recuou novamente apenas observando-o, um mundo de perguntas no olhar, Dean estendeu a mão e enfiou os dedos entre seus cabelos, puxou seu rosto e juntou seus lábios novamente.

Dean roçou os lábios pela boca dele experimentando e tornando o beijo menos casto, mais íntimo, mais sensual, escorregou a língua e provou seus lábios, lambendo e chupando, sentindo seu sexo despertar e começar a endurecer em resposta à boca de Sam que se abriu para acolher sua língua sugando-a. As mãos de Sam escorregaram pelo peito nu do irmão, tocando seu mamilo com a ponta dos dedos, Dean gemeu e empurrou mais a língua para dentro de sua boca.

Sam se afastou interrompendo o beijo, seus olhos correram pelo rosto afogueado de Dean, pelos lábios vermelhos e inchados, voltou a beijá-lo mordiscando sua boca, distribuiu mordidinhas pelo seu rosto, na curva do maxilar, voltou a beijar sua boca com força e com paixão, deslizou os lábios pelo queixo, Dean esticou o pescoço jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro, Sam sugou a pele com força, depois mordeu, Dean gemeu e requebrou, esfregando sua excitação contra a lateral do quadril de Sam, que voltou a atacar sua boca.

Dean escorregou as mãos pelos ombros de Sam, pelos lados do seu corpo até os seus quadris, firmou as mãos ali e puxou-o, se remexendo por baixo dele encaixando e ajeitando seus corpos, acolhendo o peso de Sam sobre o peito, aceitando o moer de seus quadris entre as coxas, abrindo-as mais, erguendo a pélvis contra ele, puxando e empurrando seu corpo, as mãos descendo até as nádegas, apertando-o contra si e se apertando nele, enroscou-se nele oferecendo-se para o roçar do seu sexo igualmente desperto pelos beijos intensos.

Os sons se tornaram mais intensos, a respiração mais rasa e mais rápida, Dean enfiou a mão por dentro dos cabelos de Sam, erguendo os quadris do colchão numa doce agonia, a boca colada na face febril, estremecendo e arfando entre gemidos sufocados contra a pele suada.

Sam voltou a correr as mãos pelo corpo de Dean, ergueu o quadril descolando sua pélvis dele e enfiou a mão entre os corpos tocando Dean no sexo, por sobre o tecido macio da única peça de roupa que ele usava. Agarrou e apertou seu pênis no côncavo da mão, gemendo ao senti-lo duro contra sua palma.

Sam massageou o pênis de Dean com força erguendo o rosto e se afastando para observar suas reações.

Dean respirava rápido com a boca aberta, Sam pressionou mais a mão e Dean arqueou o corpo contra ele e mordeu a boca sem desviar o olhar, pôs sua mão sobre a mão de Sam e apertou se excitando mais.

_Sammy...

Sam deslizou a mão até o lado de seu corpo e enfiou o polegar pelo elástico da boxer, Dean ainda tinha a mão sobre a mão de Sam e Sam esperou um minuto por sua reação, seus olhos buscaram o olhar de Dean com mais intensidade, a respiração de Dean ficou mais difícil e Sam podia ver o peito dele subindo e descendo mais e mais rápido, ele respirava com a boca entreaberta e parecia assustado e confuso.

Por um momento o tempo pareceu parar, um movimento era tudo que precisavam para parar aquela loucura ou seguir em frente, Sam encostou a testa na testa do irmão, sua respiração também era rápida e ruidosa.

_Você que decide Dean ...é só dizer não... – ele sussurrou contra os lábios do irmão.

Dean não sabia o que fazer, olhavam-se e Dean só conseguia pensar que era Sam ali, e ele era seu irmão e era errado que ele o desejasse, e era mais errado ainda que ele quase o tivesse perdido.

A lembrança de Sam sangrando naquela velha igreja, a simples ideia de que por pouco poderia não tê-lo nunca mais foi o quanto bastou, ele amava Sam acima de todas as coisas e sempre lhe pertenceu de corpo e alma, não havia nada de diferente disso ali.

Isso era tudo que ele era e tudo o que ele desejava, apenas pertencer a Sam de corpo e alma.

Sua resposta foi envolver o corpo musculoso com os braços e voltar a entregar sua boca para os beijos que ele tanto ansiava.

Foi como se uma barreira se rompesse, Sam arrancou a peça intima do corpo de Dean aos trancos, beijando um caminho cheio de luxuria pelo peito dele, colou os lábios no mamilo arrepiado e sugou com força, rolou na cama ficando de lado e puxou Dean pela coxa, encaixando-a sobre seu quadril , escorregou a mão e agarrou a nádega enquanto ainda sugava seu peito com força ao ponto da dor, Dean beijava o topo de sua cabeça puxando seus cabelos, forçando seu quadril contra ele, tentando amassar seu sexo contra o corpo dele.,

_Dean...Dean...deaahaannnn...

Dean enfiou as mãos pelo cós da camiseta e puxou, Sam ajudou-o a se livrar da peça puxando os braços, livrou a cabeça com um safanão e voltou a se amassar em Dean, que corria as mãos pelas costas sentindo a textura firme da pele morena, beijando e mordendo seu ombro enquanto Sam voltava a deitá-lo de costas.

Sam montou sobre seu quadril, segurou seus braços sobre a cabeça, desceu sobre seu corpo encaixando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, inclinando o tronco, colando seu peito no dele, sentindo seu sexo duro tocando no seu abdômen, se esfregou nele, Dean enfiou as mãos pelo cós da calça e agarrou sua nádegas, Sam puxou as laterais da peça descobrindo parte do seu púbis, os pelos pubianos escuros aparecendo no baixo ventre fazendo contraste com os pelos louros de Dean.

Se ergueu, um joelho de cada lado do quadril de Dean e abaixou mais a calça, até o meio da coxas, o pênis por um momento preso pelo elástico do moletom saltou, escapando da roupa, batendo contra seu baixo ventre com um som forte de palmada.

Dean olhou fascinado para o membro duro, a cabeça brilhando, a pele esticada e úmida de pré gozo, estendeu a mão e tocou-o na ponta, esfregou o líquido que vazava, depois enrolou os dedos em volta e bombeou lentamente, Sam ondulou o quadril no mesmo ritmo gemendo e mordendo a boca.

Voltou a se deitar sobre ele arrancando a roupa no processo, puxando e empurrando com os pés as pernas das calças, até chutá-los para o chão.

Voltaram a se beijar gemendo na boca um do outro.

Sam se deslocou de novo na cama e empurrou Dean pelo ombro até colocá-lo de bruços.

_Fica assim...

Dean enfiou a cara no travesseiro gemendo.

_Sam...

Sam se deitou sobre ele, colando toda a extensão do seu corpo no corpo dele, encaixando seu quadril sobre as nádegas firmes, roçando de leve,encaixando o pênis no vão entre elas, a boca buscando a boca de Dean obrigando-o a erguer o rosto do travesseiro na ânsia de se deixar beijar.

Sam percorreu sua boca, sua face, lambeu a curva da sua orelha, rebolando e pressionando Dean contra o colchão, se deslocou escorregando pelas costas dele, lambendo entre os omoplatas, lambendo a linha suave da sua coluna, Dean arqueava os quadris empinando a bunda, buscando o contato perdido com o sexo dele.

_Sammy...oh Deus...Sammy...

Sam deslizou a boca pela lateral de seu corpo mordiscando suas costelas fazendo Dean se arrepiar e chiar, deslizou mais, mordeu sua nádega, depois lambeu e chupou a pele.

Dean arrastou as mãos enfiando-as embaixo do travesseiro, mordendo a boca para não gemer alto.

Sam continuou seu caminho de beijos e mordidas pelas coxas até as panturrilhas e voltou ainda mordendo e beijando, sugando e lambendo até estar deitado sobre ele novamente, encaixado novamente.

Depois de beijar e morder sua nuca, com Dean rebolando e atritando as nádegas contra seu pênis, voltou a se deslocar deitando de lado.

_Vira de novo...

Dean rolou sobre o próprio corpo e voltou a se deitar de costas, puxou Sam para cima do seu corpo de novo, Sam voltou a se encaixar e recomeçou seu caminho de beijos pela boca de Dean arrancando mais gemidos estrangulados, desceu para seu peito lambendo seus mamilos, mas não parou aí, deslizou pelo estômago sentindo os músculos ondularem sob sua boca, arrepiando a pele que tocava.

Rodeou o umbigo com a língua fazendo Dean se retorcer e agarrar os lençóis.

Continuou descendo até o púbis, segurou o pênis pela base e deu um beijo delicado na glande.

Dean se ergueu nos cotovelos engolindo em seco.

_Sammy...porra cara...não faz...

_Sim...

Sam envolveu a cabeça do membro com os lábios e chupou.

Dean se jogou nos lençóis.

_Ah meu Deus...puta merda...oh...puta merda...

Sam o chupou com vontade envolvendo o membro com os lábios, massageando com a língua, ainda que um pouco desajeitado, sua dedicação compensava a falta de experiência.

Dean tocou-o na fronte tirando os cabelos para poder vê-lo deslizando a língua tão deliciosamente pelo pênis da base até a ponta e de novo até a base.

_Oh Sam...que delícia.

Sam envolveu a cabeça e deslizou a boca até seu limite e subiu aplicando pressão até a ponta, soltando-o com um pof molhado.

_Seu pau que é uma delícia. – falou voltando a abocanhá-lo.

Dean estremeceu de prazer com as palavras de Sam, era muito erótico vê-lo assim, os lábios fechados em volta do seu pau, a expressão de prazer, era inegável que Sam estava gostando de chupá-lo, Dean percebeu que ele se masturbava suavemente.

_Oh Deus, vem cá...

Dean o puxou e o beijou, precisava experimentar o gosto da boca de Sam depois de chupá-lo, provar seu próprio sabor na saliva doce do irmão.

Sam atendeu e voltou a beijar sua boca daquele jeito desesperado.

_Sammy...você tá me enlouquecendo...

_Dean, eu quero fazer com você...

Voltou a beijá-lo, a mão no seu pênis massageando e estimulando.

_Você quer?

Dean apenas balançou a cabeça mordendo os lábios, incapaz de encontrar sua voz.

_Espera um pouco...

Sam pediu se levantando da cama e deixando Dean atordoado de desejo.

Voltou poucos segundos depois.

Deitou-se e ao lado de Dean e voltou a beijá-lo, tocando sua coxa por dentro e puxando uma perna para cima do seu quadril.

_Abre...

Dean entreabriu-as apoiando uma perna contra o lado do corpo de Sam, sentiu quando ele deslizou a mão suavemente para o meio do seu corpo, sentiu os dedos úmidos tocando-o entre as nádegas, esfregando alguma coisa cremosa e perfumada entre elas, roçando seu ânus.

Sam forçou um dedo e Dean gemeu apertando os olhos.

_Tudo bem?

_Hu-hum...

Sam voltou a beijá-lo enquanto deslizava o dedo dentro dele suavemente, se remexeu e se levantou ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas, empurrou seus joelhos fazendo-o dobra-los.

_Abre mais...assim, isso...deixa assim...

Empurrou as coxas contra o colchão bem abertas, se curvou sobre ele e voltou a beijá-lo enquanto movia o dedo dentro dele, sentindo-o começar a se mover suavemente de encontro a sua mão, devagar, com cuidado introduziu mais um dedo, sem deixar de beijá-lo.

Dean já se movia pressionando os pés no colchão e erguendo o quadril, Sam retirou os dedos de dentro dele e se posicionou segurando o pênis pressionando a cabeça contra o orifício apertado.

_Dean...- chamou-o pairando sobre o rosto dele, a boca roçando na boca dele conforme ondulava devagar pra frente e para trás, pressionando-se contra a sua entrada suavemente e recuando, um pouquinho de cada vez.

_Dean, te quero tanto...tanto

Dean o puxou e o beijou com força.

_Vem Sammy...pode vir...eu quero também...vem...

Sam se pressionou mais invadindo o corpo dele minimamente, Dean gemeu e apertou os olhos numa careta.

_Não...não Dean! Olha para mim, eu quero que você olhe para mim...

Dean abriu os olhos e assentiu.

_Não vou te machucar...nunca vou te machucar...

_Eu sei Sam...eu sei...

Sam voltou a oscilar sobre ele pressionando e relaxando, entrando um mínimo a cada movimento, Dean mordia a boca para conter os gemidos e tentava relaxar.

_Tá doendo muito?

_Um pouco...tudo bem, é estranho...

Sam ficou parado acariciando seu rosto, distribuindo beijos ternos pelos seus olhos, sua face, sua boca.

Dean deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele até suas nádegas, pressionou de leve as palmas ali.

_Vem Sammy...pode por...eu quero...

Sam ondulou o quadril para trás e depois para frente se enfiando devagar mais firme, Dean jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu junto com Sam.

_Ahnnnn...

Sam envolveu seu pênis com a mão e recomeçou a masturba-lo sem deixar de penetrá-lo devagar, em movimentos ainda lentos, ainda firmes que foram se intensificando conforme Dean gemia mais abertamente e se elevava do colchão, Sam tinha o quadril encaixado sob suas nádegas, as pernas de Dean contornando suas coxas, os pés dele firmemente apoiados no colchão, Dean começou a subir e descer o quadril, subindo e descendo no seu pênis, Dean envolveu a mão de Sam impondo seu ritmo a masturbação, Sam o largou e agarrou seus quadris, ajudando no movimento, erguendo se de encontro a ele quando ele descia, puxando-se para fora quando ele subia.

Dean começou a gemer mais intensamente deixando frases desconexas escaparem por entre dentes.

_Ah sammy...assim...bom...com força..oh meu Deus Sammmhannn...mais...mais...

Sam se curvou sobre ele prendendo seu corpo enquanto ele se empinava e corcoveava no limiar do orgasmo segurando-o com força para não escapar de dentro dele.

_Ahnnn...Dean...que gostoso...que gostoso...você...tão bom...

_AhnnSam...ai...ai..sammy...assim...ahammmSammiiii ii...

Dean arquejou e enrolou as pernas na cintura de Sam esticando o tronco pra trás, jogando a cabeça, choramingando e gemendo pequenos ais, gozando e estremecendo, apertando Sam entre os braços.

Sam o beijou e meteu mais forte arrancando resmungos de dor e de prazer dele enquanto ele ainda estremecia no gozo.

_Ah...Dean...eu vou...ahnndeandeandean...eu vou gozar Dean...eu vou gozar...

Sam enfiou o rosto contra seu ombro e o mordeu com força enquanto gozava dentro do seu corpo.

Ficaram deitados ainda unidos respirando juntos, Dean corria as mãos pelas costas de Sam acariciando-o lentamente, Sam resmungou ao sentir-se ser expulso do corpo de Dean. Rolou para o lado e o envolveu num abraço, tocando seus lábios de leve com beijos delicados e amorosos.

Sorriram um para o outro.

_Isso foi...incrível! – Sam sorriu contra sua boca.

_É! Foi sim...

Sam tocou seu rosto, o contorno da sua sobrancelha, seus cílios.

_Eu te amo Dean! Você sabe disso?

_Sei Sammy, eu sei...eu também te amo!

Voltaram a se beijar.

_Você nunca vai desistir de mim não é? – Sam perguntou baixinho.

_Não posso, não sei como fazer isso!

_Nem eu de você Dean...nunca mais vou desistir de você, eu juro! Nunca mais! Me perdoa!

_Sam, não há nada pra perdoar eu já disse! Eu te amo e nada pode mudar isso! Ouviu? Nada!

Sam o abraçou e o puxou contra seu corpo grato por ter essa segunda chance de fazer o que era certo, de ser pra Dean um pouco do que Dean tinha sido pra ele a vida toda.

_Dean? - Sam o chamou.

_Hum?

_Aquelas coisas, eram mesmo anjos?

_Eram sim Sammy. – Dean respondeu sonolento.

_Nossa! E agora? O que a gente vai fazer?

Dean levantou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo no seu peito olhando-o.

_Nada! Vamos ficar aqui até você se recuperar direito, depois a gente pensa...

Sam sorriu de um jeito safado mostrando as covinhas.

_Você acha que eu não me recuperei ainda é? Pensei que tinha te dado uma amostra da minha...saúde!

Dean escondeu o rosto no peito dele rindo.

_Deixa de ser metido!

Sam sorriu de volta, antes de completar.

_É sério, o que a gente vai fazer?

Dean rolou na cama fitando o teto.

_Não sei, vamos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu, tentar achar o Cas, sei lá! Vamos dar um jeito, vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupa!

Dean garantiu daquele jeito que não deixava dúvidas de que tudo ia mesmo dar certo, porque ele ia fazer dar certo, Sam concordou e o puxou para a curva do seu ombro, se sentindo em paz apesar de tudo, estavam juntos e estavam bem, o resto daria certo.

_É! Eu sei que vai!

Fim


End file.
